4 Things
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: There are 4 things that Lima tends to forget about Quinn Fabray.


There are 4 things that Lima tends to forget about Quinn Fabray:

1. People always idolize Quinn's sister. They remember her as beautiful blonde captain of the Cheerios. She was the girl who married Mark Hatcher, you know the guy who owned all those UPS chains? She was the one who owned that big house and had the big grand parties and she invited anyone one who was anyone in Lima and the best way into those were her sister Quinn. What people don't remember? Savannah was the biggest whore. No one remembered that she was the one who got the Spanish teacher before Mr. Schuester fired because they were totally hooking up in the teachers bathroom. But no one remembers that, they just remember that Quinn is the idiot who got herself knocked up and kicked out.

2. Nobody seems to remember that Puck actually had Quinn first. It wasn't very long but it meant something to Quinn and she used to think that it mattered to Puck too. Maybe she was wrong. Nobody else sure as hell remember that Puck and Quinn had dated for three weeks and two days until they had a big fight during lunch and Finn swooped in. Finn always played the hero and that had managed to make Quinn forget that it was Puck she had always wanted.

3. Everyone thinks that she and Rachel have been enemies their entire lives. Except they weren't. On the first day of kindergarten Quinn had cried and it had been Rachel who sat down beside Quinn and taken her hand. Rachel had told Quinn, in a tone that everyone was familiar with now, that really there wasn't anything to cry about it was only for a couple hours a day, nothing like this summer when she was in her dance camp all day long. That had been the start of a friendship that had lasted all through elementary school but sometimes people were too different and they forgot the things that bound them together (like a shared love of mint chocolate chip ice cream – but only the kind that was actually green). By the time they had stopped being friends it had been way too easy to become the enemies they had been for most of high school. Sometimes she thinks Rachel remembers that time, like that time she had tried to keep that skeeze from leaking Quinn's pregnancy to the entire school. That had been cool, but she had her sight fixed on Finn so how could Quinn be sure that that wasn't the reason behind every nice thing Rachel did for her? Because just when she was starting to think that maybe she and Rachel could actually be friends she turns around and admits that she clued Finn into the fact that he was not the father of her daughter.

4. Nobody seems to remember that Quinn has won almost every single spelling bee the school has had. Nobody seems to remember that she hasn't scored below a B minus in a single class in her entire life. Everyone just assumes that because she's the head cheerleader she's an idiot (Quinn would love to remind them that Brittany does the dumb blond well enough for the entire school let alone for the Cheerios). She's not. By a long shot. She makes great grades. The people who know she makes great grades assume that it's only because she needs to keep her grades up so that she can participate in the Cheerios (and now Glee) that the only reason behind anything she does in school is eligibility. Eligibility is maintaining an average GPA of 2.5, she maintains a GPA of 3.75 and she works for it. Again, Quinn is no idiot. She knows enough to know that cheerleading isn't going to carry her for the rest of her life and if she still plans to get the hell out of Lima she's going to need more then just the ability to shake some pompoms. Regardless, nobody remembers the A+ tests or spelling competitions but they do remember that she was head cheerleader and now she's gone and got herself knocked up.

Of course there are a million and one other things that most people don't remember about Quinn Fabray. Like the fact that she loves country music and hates peas, but the none of them hurt as much as the big things. The life changing things. These were the things she was faced with every day, but people didn't want to remember the past. It was far to easy to remember that she was the stereotypical small town captain of the cheerleading squad who got herself knocked up before she was old enough to vote or drink legally. Nobody remembers that deep down she was still a good person and that her heart had belonged to Puck since they were fourteen years old but who wanted to remember that? It was easier and a heck of a lot more fun to think of her as the blonde slut who had cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend. Why see beyond that?


End file.
